5 Times Santana Sent Flowers
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Pezberry's history through the flowers Santana's sent Rachel. Fluffy goodness.


_**LbN: Just some quick Pezberry fluff. Song is Here & Now by Luther Vandross**_

_Daisies_

Santana marched across the playground with purpose. She was on a mission. She might only be ten years old, but she knew romance, damn it. And she was abouts to gets her romance on.

"Rachel."

"Good afternoon, Santana! Are you having an enjoyable recess?"

Santana held out the daisies she'd picked. "For you."

"Why thank you, Santana!"

"Whatever. You were sad earlier. These are so you're happy again."

Rachel was about to hug her, but David ran by and knocked her down. She let Santana help her up, but the flowers were ruined.

"I'll get you some more.

* * *

_Roses_

Rachel walked into her house to find her fathers cooking dinner. "Hi Dads!" she chirped, swiping a piece of cut broccoli.

"Hi baby," Leroy said. "Good day at school?"

"It was okay."

"You had a delivery."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Finn sent you flowers."

"Aww!" she said, running into the living room. There, on the table, were a dozen roses. However, when she picked up the card she didn't recognize the handwriting. "That's not from Finn," she muttered to herself.

"Really?" Hiram asked, overhearing her. "Who are they from then?"

"Don't know." She opened the card and read.

_Hey Rachel,_

_Good luck at your Julliard audition tomorrow!_

_~Santana_

"Well that was sweet of her…."

"Her?" both her fathers called.

"Santana sent me flowers."

* * *

_Tulips_

She and Kurt had spent the weekend mourning the ends of their respective relationships, but they'd jumped back into the real world fairly quickly. Still, Rachel was more than a little depressed. She let herself into the apartment, fully planning to indulge in some vegan ice cream, and spotted a vase of orange and pink tulips on the table. She smiled, thinking Kurt had picked them up on his way from work. Then she remembered that Kurt had only stopped home for lunch that day. He wouldn't have had time. And there was a card with her name on it.

_Rachel,_

_I heard through the grapevine that you and Pyramid Nipples split. It hurts, doesn't it? But it will be okay, I promise. You're going to do great things, and sometimes it's easier to just move on from your past. It'll work out. I thought these might cheer you up. They're insufferably bright and perky and cute—kind of like you. Keep your head up._

_~S_

"Santana thinks you're cute?"

Rachel jumped a mile. She hadn't heard Kurt come in, much less come up right behind her. "She's just trying to cheer me up."

"Mmmhmm… Whatever you say. Come on, I picked up dinner."

* * *

_Daisies_

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Well, you know I'm nothing if not consistent," Santana said, handing her the bouquet of daisies. "You ready?"

"I've been ready all week! I can't wait to show you around." She put the flowers in the vase that was now a permanent fixture on their coffee table and pulled Santana out the door.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"Wine and Jazz Night in Central Park," Rachel said excitedly. "I remembered you're a fan of jazz, so this seemed like a good idea."

"Definitely!"

As they walked, Santana glanced at Rachel and asked, "Do you remember the first time I gave you flowers?"

"Of course. It was the first time anyone had, and David nearly rugby tackled me shortly after, and that's the sort of thing you don't forget in a hurry."

"Did you ever wonder why daisies?"

"I do now…."

"I had these knock off Disney cartoons…you know, the Epic Fables of Childhood bullshit that tried so hard to be Disney and just didn't quite make it?"

Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, well, my favorite one was the most messed up version of Cinderella ever. The cool thing about it was that they told the story after they got married. So they actually showed the 'happily ever after' part. And the prince brought daisies to her every day, because he said they meant love."

Rachel stopped so suddenly that a few people jostled them. She ignored the creative New York swearing as she and Santana stared at each other. "Santana?"

"I was trying to be romantic," Santana mumbled, smiling at the ground. "And I know I failed miserably at it for the next eight years, but…I hope I've started to make up for it?"

"You have," Rachel said quietly. "Santana…what are you asking me?"

"Right now? Nothing. I just…want you to know that…I sort of…fuck, I'm bad at this. Look, I like you. And I want you to like me back, but I know that that's going to take time. Possibly lots of it, given our history—"

"What makes you think I like girls?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Please, you think Q didn't spill all about your little incident with the theater chick from NYU?"

"I'm so going to kill her…."

"Don't. I got her drunk. She's really talkative when she's tipsy, and I was digging. Anyway… I just wanted you to know that the flowers aren't going to stop. They're kind of our thing now," she added, smiling. "Let's continue our date."

"It's not a date yet, Santana."

"Our preliminary stage-date."

"Santana…."

"Our quasi-date."

"I'm about to quasi break up with you."

"I'll shut up now."

* * *

_Roses_

Santana waited patiently by the stage door as Rachel signed autographs. She beamed when her girlfriend caught her eye. When the hoard of fangirls finally abated, she held out her bouquet of roses. "For you," she said. "Happy 50th show, Rae Bear."

"Thank you, San," Rachel said, hugging her. "What's that look for?"

For Santana was smirking. Smirking like she was trying to hide a grin. "Nothing. Ready to go? Our driver had to park around the corner."

"Lead the way."

Santana did, and her grin got brighter as she spotted Rachel's cast members lining the road in front of the limo.

"Santana? What the—"

Simon Karpf, the director, walked up and handed her a flower. Followed by Ricky Stevens, the lead male role, Corrine Grey, Tom Felton (who was making a guest appearance that night and had begged to get in on the action) and Kurt. Then they started to sing.

_**Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
Your love is all I need**_

**_(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now_**  
**_I believe (I believe in love), I believe_**  
**_(Starting here) I'm starting right here_**  
**_(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love_**  
**_So I'm glad to take the vow_**

**_Here and now, oh_**  
**_I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)_**  
**_You're all I need_**  
**_Here and now, yeah_**  
**_I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah_**  
**_Your love is all I need_**

Santana was down on one knee at this point, holding out a ring box. Flashes from cameras were pretty much blinding her, but she had a feeling (and she was right) that Rachel was crying. "Marry me, Rachel?"

She barely heard Rachel's yes over the shrieks of the fans, but she definitely felt the kiss.


End file.
